implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Greater Zion (Middle Eastern Crisis)
Stats Greater Zion is a religious minded semi-democratic parliamentary state in the Middle East. History Doomsday Also see- Warsaw Pact and NATO Middle Eastern Targets (1962: The Apocalypse). Targets in Israel #Ben Gurion International Airport (Hebrew: נְמַל הַתְּעוּפָה בֵּן גּוּרְיוֹן‎, Nemal HaTe'ūfa Ben Gurion, Arabic: مَطَار بِن غُورْيُون أَلدُّوَلِيّ‎ Maṭār Bin Ghūrīūn ad-Duwaliyy) civil airport- 1x 15kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt. #Ben Gurion International Airport (Hebrew: נְמַל הַתְּעוּפָה בֵּן גּוּרְיוֹן‎, Nemal HaTe'ūfa Ben Gurion, Arabic: مَطَار بِن غُورْيُون أَلدُّوَلِيّ‎ Maṭār Bin Ghūrīūn ad-Duwaliyy) airforce base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Haifa (Hebrew: חֵיפָה Heifa , Hebrew pronunciation: χeiˈfa; Arabic: حيفا‎ Ḥayfā ) Naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Haifa civil port- 1x 15Kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt. #The Knesset- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ein Shemer Airfield- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Tel Aviv city center- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Tel Nof Air Base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Gaza City- 1x 15kt (Missed and exploded 10km out to see). Syria #Damascus 1x 15Kt (did not go off) #Damascus airport 1x 1Kt #Latakia 1x 15kt (did not go off) #Latakia port 1x 15kt #Tartus 1x 15kt (did not go off) #Tartus port 1x 15kt #Tartus navy base 1x 15kt #Aleppo 1x 15Kt (did not go off) After Doomsday A famine was caused by the atomic winter/summer event in which 38,000 people passed away in Israle, Syria and the Lebanon. The Syria would also have a major flu outbreak in 1966. Intermittent border clashes with Syria continued between 1965 and 1968. Zionism takes off Israel had 2 major groups in 1962. The Israelis, who were overwhelmingly Jewish and a large Palestinian Muslim minority. Both faiths believed there suffering was a divine test and also considered probably to be part of Armageddon! The Jewish faith moved in to a more fundamentalist mode in many quarters. Zion captured East Jerusalem and several parts of the West Bank in late 1967. The motive was a historic claim to Jerusalem and the need to a safe create a buffer zone around it. Israel changed it'ts name to Zion in 1965 and Greater Zion in 1967. 1966-1969 The rise and fall of P.L.O.-Fatah Fataḥ (Arabic: فتح‎ Fatḥ), formerly the Palestinian National Liberation Movement, (Levantine Arabic: ˈfateħ) is a leading Palestinian political party and the largest faction of the confederated multi-party Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO). It was founded 1959 as a political movement and 1965 as a political party. Fatah is generally considered to have had a strong involvement in revolutionary struggle in the past and has maintained a number of militant groups. Fatah had been closely identified with the leadership of its founder Yasser Arafat, until his death in 2006. Since Arafat's departure due to pneumonia, factionalism within the ideologically diverse movement has become more apparent. It was defeated outside Ramallah by 2008. Yasser Arafat, until his death in 2004. Since Arafat's departure, factionalism within the ideologically diverse movement has become more apparent. *President- Mahmoud Abbas *Founder- Yasser Arafat *Slogan- "Ya Jabal Mayhezak Reeh" ("The winds cannot shake the mountain") *Headquarters- Ramallah, West Bank Fatah, P.F.L.P. and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were largely operational in the West Bank. The rise and fall of the P.F.L.P. The Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP) (Arabic: الجبهة الشعبية لتحرير فلسطين, al-Jabhah al-Sha`biyyah li-Taḥrīr Filasṭīn) is a Palestinian Marxist-Leninist and revolutionary leftist organization founded in 1967. It has consistently been the second-largest of the groups forming the Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO), the largest being Fatah. Currently the PFLP is boycotting participation in the executive committee of the PLO. It considers both the Fatah in the West Bank and the Hamas in the Gaza Strip as illegal and unrepresentative of the people since they never held any more referendums after 2006. It was founded in 1967 and defeated outside of Ghajar and Ramallah by 2008. Early in 1968, the P.F.L.P. had trained 1,000-2,000 guerrillas. It had the financial backing of Syria, and was headquartered there, and one of its training camps was based in as-Salt, Jordan. In 1969, the PFLP declared itself a Marxist-Leninist organization, but it has remained faithful to Pan Arabism, seeing the Palestinian struggle as part of a wider uprising against Western imperialism, which also aims to unite the Arab world by overthrowing "reactionary" regimes. It published a newspaper, al-Hadaf (The Target, or Goal), which was edited by Ghassan Kanafani. #Founder- George Habash #General Secretary- Ahmad Sa'adat #Headquarters- Ramallah, West Bank Fatah, P.F.L.P. and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were largely operational in the West Bank. The rise and fall of the P.F.L.P.-G.C. The Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (الجبهة الشعبية لتحرير فلسطين - القيادة العامة) or PFLP-GC is a small Palestinian nationalist militant organization based in Syria. It was founded in 1968 by Ahmed Jibril after splitting from the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP). In the 1970s and 1980s it was involved in the Palestinian insurgency in South Lebanon and launched a number of attacks against Israeli soldiers and civilians; including the Avivim school bus massacre (1970), the bombing of Swissair Flight 330 (1970), the Kiryat Shmona massacre (1974) and the Night of the Gliders (1987). Since the late 1980s it has been largely inactive, but during the Syrian civil war it fought for the Coastal Syrian regime of Bashar al-Assad. It was founded in 1968 and was defeated outside Yazur and the Yarmouk Camp in Damascus by 2008. #Founder- Ahmed Jibril #General Secretary- Ahmed Jibril #Headquarters- Damascus,Syria Fatah, P.F.L.P. and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were largely operational in the West Bank. First Contact 1970-1972 1970-71 a civil war broke out between Palestinian Rebels and the Jordanian army. Zion captured East Jerusalem and several parts of the West Bank as this occered. The motive was a historic claim to Jerusalem and the need to a safe create a buffer zone around it. The Arab conflict was a major crisis that occurred in the 1970s. The Maronite Christian rebellion in Lebanon Greater Zion helped the Maronite Christian rebellion against the Muslim factions in Lebanon, who both are opposed, by the Shia radicals in the Beqaa Valley. Helping the Syrian and Melkite/Melchite church '1974-1984' 'The war with eastern Lebanon' 'Help from the Druze militia men' 'The rise and fall of Hezbollah' Hezbollah (pronounced /ˌhɛzbəˈlɑː/; Arabic: حزب الله‎ Ḥizbu 'llāh, literally "Party of Allah" or "Party of God")—also transliterated Hizbullah, Hizballah, etc. —is a Shi'a Islamic paramilitary group and political party based in Lebanon. Hezbollah's paramilitary wing is widely seen as a resistance movement throughout much of the Arab world. Hezbollah maintains strong support among Lebanon's Shi'a as well as general population. After the death of Abbas al-Musawi in 1992, the organisation has been headed by Hassan Nasrallah, its Secretary-General. It was founded in 1985 and defeated outside the Beqaa Valley, Ghajar and Barutie in 2006. '1987-1997' 'The 2006-2007 war with Syria' 'The rise the PIJ' The Islamic Jihad Movement in Palestine (Arabic: حركة الجهاد الإسلامي في فلسطين‎, Harakat al-Jihād al-Islāmi fi Filastīn) known in the West as simply Palestinian Islamic Jihad (PIJ), is a Palestinian militant organization. Following the Israeli and Egyptian squeeze on Hamas in early 2014, The PIJ has seen its power steadily increase with the backing of funds. r actions 1987-present Leader(s) Fathi Shaqaqi (1987-1995) Ramadan Shalah Shekh Odeh Active region(s) Gaza Strip 1998-2008 The town of Arak and The city of Tadmur were conquered after 2 months of bitter fighting by Zionist troops and there Hamas/Ba'ath party opponents in 2007. The FSA would lead a major raid on the town in 2009. The rise and fall of Hamas Hamas (Arabic: حماس‎ Ḥamās, "enthusiasm", an acronym of حركة المقاومة الاسلامية Ḥarakat al-Muqāwamah al-ʾIslāmiyyah, "Islamic Resistance Movement") is a Palestinian Sunni Islamic organization, with an associated military wing, the Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades, in the Palestinian territories. It was founded in 1987, but mostly crushed in 2014. None the less, Hamas still commands strong support in Gaza City and Raffa. Many of the terrorists died in the 2012-2014 Gaza-Khan Younis rebellion. *Founders- Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Abdel Aziz al-Rantissi & Mahmoud Zahar *Chief of the Political Bureau- Khaled Mashal *Deputy Chief of the Political Bureau- Mousa Abu Marzouq Present day Relations have improved greatly with Jordan since the peace deal of May 1st, 2009. 'The rise and successes of the F.S.A. ' The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters, who want a democratic and free Syria outside of Zionist and Hatay rule. The F.S.A. set up the nation of the Republic of Homs Governorate in 2009. The FSA would lead a major raid on the town of Tadmur in the August of 2009. 'Muslim riots in 2014' Majority muslim cities in Zion like Beirut, Rafah, El-Arīsh, the remnant part of Tartus, the remnant part of Latakia, Aleppo, Damascus, Sidon, Tyre, Baalbek, Gaza City, Acre and Nazareth are breaking out in riots, in fact it gets so serious they need help from allies and they even need tanks. Raffa's municipal leader Mayor Sa'ad Zoarub was a leading figure in the protest movement. The FSA organised sympathy rallies in Homs and Tadmur. Government The Knesset The covert Beirut Resistance Council election of 2012 The Amal Movement (or Hope Movement in English, Arabic: حركة أمل‎ Ḥarakat ʾAmal) got 30% of the vote and Economy The United Republic of Ohio, Jordan, Cyprus, Kurdistan, Albania, Al Kufra and Greece are Zion's leading trade partners. A free trade deal was made with them in 2005. 'Telecoms' Bezeq (Hebrew: בזק‎) is the largest telecommunications group in Zion. Phone services were gradually restored between 1970 and 1975. The occupied Arab lands were added to the system between 1985 and 1995. Gaza City's phones were working in 1989, but cut off in 2002 as a security measure after a spate of car bombings in Ashdod by Gaza based Hamas militants. 'Agriculture' Despite still limited natural resources, intensive development of the agricultural and industrial sectors over the past decades (backed up with the generous usage of slaves from the occupied Beqaa Valley) has made Zion largely self-sufficient in food production other than in grains and beef. Due to rain, hail and sleet; the coastal and mountain cities have plentiful sources of water for agriculture. Mediterranean fruits and crops are dominant, such as: peach, olives, apples, citrus, dates, grapes, vegetables, strawberry and peppers. 'Coal and iron mining' In 1986 Jewish and Kurdish surveyors also discovered large iron ore deposits in the vicinity of Tadmur. The city of Tadmur suffers as a major target for raids by the ex-Syria's F.S.A rebel fighters. 'Oil and Gas' Tadmur in the former Syria at center for Syria's phosphate mining and natural gas industries. Production started in 1971. 'Industry' Zion is a world leader in telecommunications equipment, medicens and pocket calculators. 'Energy' Zion is a leading country in the development of solar energy, water conservation and geothermal energy. Media 'TV' Israel Broadcasting Authority (often referred to as the IBA; Hebrew: רָשׁוּת השׁידוּר‎, Rashùt Ha-Shidúr) is Israel's state broadcasting network. Haarutz Ha-Rishon (or "Ha-Televizia Ha-israelit" - "The Israeli Television" prior to 1992) is the national TV station. TV and Radio services were restored between 1985 and 1995. The auntranapur David Goldstine had also created a minor Telaviv-Jaffa radio and television company called Radio-Television Telaviv-Jaffa in 2008. 'Radio' *Youth Radio- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Damascus Radio- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Voice of People- A banned Syrian Arabic service. *Voice of Free Syria- A banned Syrian Arabic service, run by the F.S.A. in Homs and Hamma. It is heard in Damascus as well. *Maronite life- It has general Maronite talk and cultural programming. *Kol Yisrael Israel Radio International broadcasts regionally in English, Italian, French, Persian, Bukhori, Yiddish, Spanish, Maghrebi Arabic, Georgian, Amharic, Tigrinya, Ladino, Hungarian, Romanian, and Russian. *Reshet Aleph ("Network A"), also referred to as Kol Yisrael is a general talk and cultural programming. Hebrew news are at the same times as Reshet Bet. *Reshet Bet ("Network B") is a popular radio station with news and current affairs programming, as well as sports coverage. There are news bulletins on the hour in Hebrew. *Reshet Moreshet ("The Heritage Network") is a religious broadcasting on Reshet Aleph's network. 'Newspapers' Most newspapers were restored to circulation by 1988. The local weekly news sheets, Telaviv-Jaffa News and East Jerusalem Issues, were launched during 1976 and The Jerusalem Post was put back in to print during 1989. *Jerusalem Christian Review- The newspaper for Christians in Israel. *Globes- A Jewish business daily. *Haaretz- A highbrow Jewish Israeli newspaper with a liberal editorial stance similar to that of The Guardian *Hamodia Daily- A Jewish newspaper serving Israel's Haredi community. *Hazofe- A Jewish daily newspaper with a religious Zionist point of view *Maariv- Second largest Jewish Israeli newspaper, centrist view. *Yedioth Ahronoth- Israel's largest newspaper and leading Jewish paper. *Al-Ittihad- A now illegal Arabic-language Israeli daily newspaper. *Zartonk- A Arabic-language daily newspaper. *Lebanon Daily Star .- A English-language daily newspaper. *Al Akhbar- - A English and Arabic-language daily newspaper. *L'Orient-Le Jour- A French-language daily newspaper. *Baladna - A now illegal English and Arabic-language Syrian (Damascus) daily newspaper. *The Jerusalem Post- A major Jewish Israeli newspaper. *Al-Hadaf - A illegal P.F.L.P. Arabic language paper in the Golan heights and Southern Lebanon. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are minimal amounts of civil motor vehicles. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. Military It has a volunteer force of 200,000 (+ 8,000 Christian and 1,000 Druze militia) a conscript force of 158,545. Army 'Vehicles' # 18x Chevrolet RD 4x2 trucks (4 are known to be in storage) # 5x T17E1 Staghound Armoured Cars (3 are known to be in storage) # 3x Leopard 1 Tanks # 4 x Humber armoured cars # 9x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) # 2x Ferret armoured cars # 6 AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractors (2 are known to be in storage) 'Weapons' #Side-arm Colt 45 #Rifles Lee Enfield #Sub-Machine guns Thompson #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Air force 5 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 4 Westland Lysander light aircraft, 2 cargo planes, 2 light helicopters and 5 medium helicopters. Another 2 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires and 2 more light helicopters are in storage and are used for spare parts. 'Navy' They have 4 oil and 2 alcohol driven patrol boats, of which 1 of the oil fueled boats is known to be in storage. It also has an oil driven combined mine layer/mine sweeper. Education Health care Lung, thyroid and skin cancer ceased being a major issue in most of Zion after 1976. Sport Water and food sources The Death Penalty Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Israel Category:Syria Category:Middle East Category:Arab World Category:1962: The Apocalypse